1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to forklifts including rough terrain forklifts or other load moving vehicles, and, more particularly, to a stabilizing apparatus for the forklift frame.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Rough terrain forklifts are commonly used in a variety of industries for moving and lifting heavy or bulky loads. These vehicles are used at construction sites and may be used on relatively rough terrain or uneven surfaces, and generally include a boom or crane mechanism for raising and lowering a set of forks.
Rough terrain forklifts include front and rear axle assemblies each generally mounted on the forklift main frame so that the axle assemblies can shift with respect to the frame. These forklifts also often include at least one hydraulic leveling cylinder assembly between the frame and the front axle assembly for leveling the frame. The leveling cylinder assembly is manually operable to tilt the frame to the right or to the left so that the frame and load supporting boom can be leveled when the forklift is on uneven ground.